This invention relates to a modular frame assembly for supporting and at least in part housing the electrical circuit elements of a sound or stereo system component such as an amplifier.
The various electrical elements of a sound system component such as an amplifier are mounted, either directly or indirectly, on a generally horizontally disposed base. The arrangement of the electrical components on the base, the shape of the housing of the sound system component and the manner in which the housing is attached to the base frequently hinder access to the electrical components for purposes of checking and maintenance.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved frame or mounting assembly for sound system components such as amplifiers. Another object of the present invention is to provide such frame or mounting assembly in which the electrical circuit components are readily accessible. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a frame or mounting assembly in which the various electrical circuit components are disposed in an arrangement which facilitates cooling of temperature sensitive elements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a frame assembly for mounting the electrical circuit elements of a sound system component in a simple arrangement which facilitates the recognition of the various elements and thereby facilitates checking and maintenance procedures.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such a frame or mounting assembly with improved weight balancing, particularly in sound system components having two sets of substantially identical circuit components associated with respective sound signal channels.